1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a selective paging communication system and a receiver for use in the selective paging communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional selective paging communication system such as a selective paging communication system using a POCSAG code as a calling signal, paging receivers are divided into eight groups. A radio base station sends each of calling signals in one of eight frames in time-divisional mode in accordance with the grouping. Each paging receiver receives a calling only at a timing at which a frame corresponding to its own group is transmitted. That is, each paging receiver is time-divisionally paged. In addition, in order to prolong long the service life used in batteries of each paging receiver, a power source of the paging receiver is switched off at a timing at which the paging receiver is not called i.e., at a timing at which other frames are transmitted.
Recently, some information service companies utilize a selective paging communication system to provide stock price information, gold quotation information, and the like. In the conventional paging system using the individual calling number, however, since paging receivers of subscribers who receive information are allocated to one of 8 frames, an information service company must transmit the same information for all of the eight frames, resulting in a very low transmission efficiency.